130th InterNaval Fleet
All Fleets and Navies allied with the USAF welcome.' DO NOT EDIT WITHOUT PERMISSION!' This page is made for the 130th InterNavel Task Force also known as "The Reapers". This Task Force is a US InterNaval/International Naval Joint Fleet, and made up of any and all ships from Navies that have an alliance with the US Navies. News Section VICTORY!!! The Old Order defeated by Alliance of Darksire, Ed,AFOH and others. Armament (Infantry): Artadi N-56: An asault rifle from Neo Earth. It has 45 bullets per clip.. Kora 77: A very powerful police assault shotgun. It can rip a low armor heli apart in one shot. Siriads: Basically, portable railguns. Chennar: A Neo-Earth rotary cannon. Fires 90 bullets per second. Makura: A heavy machine gun. Honey Badger: Assault rifle with a very heavy fire rate. M9: A handgun. Asoka knife: A Neo-Earth knife, can cut trough thin sheets of metal. Nusa rapier: Heavily decorated rapiers, used by Mos, are very lightweight and the cup guard have diamonds studded, and gold gilding. Personnal:600,001 Ships (in service):512+ ships Application Your Nickname What Navy you represent Your flagship Why you want to join? Your usual behavoir Do you hack? Character history? Members USAF FLT.ADM/130th FLT.ADM Ed: Proud member of the United States Arctic Fleet (USAF) and the Fleet Admiral of this Fleet. Admiral Nyx: a former Admiral in the now defuncted UR, a nemises turned friend for Ed. She is now an Admiral in the 130th. USAF/130th Admiral Viktor Dragovich: Ed's arch Nemesis turned Best friend after the US/Russian war. he is a Rear Admiral in the USAF and an Admiral in the 130th,he represents the Russian Navy . Royal Navy/ Fleet Admiral Troy S.Schmit: A young,sturdy,rich and powerful person.He represents the Royal Navy. SWORD Fleet Admiral: Starmier: An addept ship builder who likes to build supercarriers. NECWNF LOWER LORD/130TH UPPER REAR ADMIRAL: Merodeus Mosquerebus: Is the captain of the CNV Nortendal. A famous captain, privateer, treasure hunter, and gunslinger with sturdiness and strenght. Builds destroyers and railguns. Captain Frankie Jr.: Ed's old second in command during his days as a ragtag captain. Makes CA, CL and DD's. Allurio Mosquerebus: Merodeus's twin brother who raised all of Moss past ships. He is the leader of the Neo-Earth Pirate Guild. Vice Adm. Louis Fletcher: after a meeting with the order that ended badly Fletcher was promoted to USAF main ambassador. He used to try to make graceful ships but the fights with the order have shown him that big massive super warships are quite effective. Allies United States Naval Fleet United States Naval Air Force ISBA Navy Royal Navy United States Arctic Fleet (USAF) SWORD or Strategy Weapons Ordinance Republic Defence Neo-Earth Commonwealth Naval Fleet Ships All ships from Navies allied with the US Navies are welcome, and any Navy that wants to be allies with us are welcome to be on our side. All ships from these different navies will be split into their own categories. From the USAF: IMG 0330-1-.png|The Devastator Clas, based off of Ed's flagship. 30 active, 100+ planned. IMG 0332-1-.png|USAF Gigantus, made for accomidating large ships. 25 active, 500 planned. IMG 0463-1-.png|BBD-120, renamed Alcerian Eclipse and repainted in honor of Eds first flagship IMG 0496-1-.png|USS Delphinuis II Lead of Arcadia class CA. 18 active, 45 planned. IMG 0495-2-.png|Eclipse, Eds first flagship, raised by FDR Jr. IMG 0498-1-.png|Enterprise II class, based off old carrier designs with modern twists. 16 active, 100 planned. IMG 0508-1-.png|The newest class of ships, the Mustang class Teleporter ship. 15 active, 138 planned. IMG 0505-1-.png|The USS Canberra II, the lead ship of the vast Canberra class light carrier. 52 active, 150 planned. IMG 0497-1-.png|The USS Razor, head of the Huge Razor class corvettes. 129 active, 605 planned. IMG 0557-1-.png|The improved ODIN, The MK.2D, able to decimate a continent if paired with many, 100 active, 150 in production, 100,00 + planned. IMG 0261-1-.jpg|The Shadow class subs are made for hunting in packs armed with Homing torpes for warships or escorting fellow ships. 23 active From Dragovich: From SWORD IMG_5000.png|A powerful guided missile cruiser with huge AA capabilities IMG_7803.png|The SWORD Fortress with a top speed of 194.8 knts. it is a speedy super carrier with a huge air wing of over 90 planes From the USNAF: From The Neo-Earth Commonwealth Naval Force: The most epic thing eva..PNG|These Nortendal destroyers specialize in anti-aircraft roles. IMG_0651.JPG|One of the various leviathan octopuses that are under the command of Mos and Ed. IMG_0707.PNG|The Funai class submarine. It can go 74.7 knots underwater and has 8 torpedo tubes. IMG_0708.PNG|An Artunis class supercarrier. Altough not as large as the Order carriers, it is very effective. It is now decomissioned. IMG_0709.PNG|A Milius class dreadnought. Altough obsolete by modern standards, it is very effective in night ops. IMG_0710.PNG|The CNV Umaru is a Zumwalt class destroyer with revolutionary stealth designs: angled surfaces and a quiet engine. 2 active, 7 planned. IMG_0711.PNG|A newly designed Nortendal. 1 active, 100 planned IMG 0712.PNG|A new interplanetary transport wth a range of 40000000000000000 light years. It can also battle. "Lighter" class, 60 active, 143 in production. IMG_0759.PNG|The Valkyrie class heavy command carrier. It has 24 planes, 11 40cm guns, toughness of 5002 and can be used as a war planning platform. Give credit to Yamato287 for original design IMG_0758.PNG|The Abyssal. It goes at a max speed of 194.4 knots. It has about 36 Mk-45, 11 46cm, 12 40 cm triples, and 6 38 cm Quadruples. From the USNF: Imagenewpennsy.jpg|The USS Pennsylvania From the Royal Navy: HMS Australia.jpg|HMS Australia firing main guns Category:Navies and Fleets Category:Neo-Earth Navies